While it was proposed by J. A. Gunn in his U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,411 to provide a railway passenger transfer car to be guided by rail into a space under a passenger car moving in a train, at best, his work would result in a slow speed transfer and a weak design of the receptor car in the train. I propose the transfer car be replaced by a highway vehicle driven by an operator or radio controlled or programmed to meet the receptor car anywhere convenient along a driveway flush with the railroad track wherever alignment at speed occurs along my transfer run. This makes high speed transfer practical. Further I propose the sill of the receptor car be kept low near its present location on centerline below the container or body of the transfer car for least loss of strength to the receptor car. I further propose an aisle past the berth for the transfer car and the lifting of its wheels off the roadway and track while in the receptor car except during transfer to the from the train. My system requires no track rail modifications. My system provides a much lower and safe center of gravity for the receptor car even when empty.